Losing You
by JasmineDiamond
Summary: One-Shot, Quinntana, (1/2) Didn't Really Like The Way It Came Out...
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot

I ran down the long hall way trying to fine 302 where the nurse told me she was in. I stopped when I saw the number; I felt my heart start to pound through my chest as I put my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath in as I open the door. My heart dropped when I saw her, tears instantly fell down my cheeks as I let out a helpless sob. She looked lifeless, she was pale and her lips were blue. I slowly made my way to her and sat down at a chair next to her, taking her hand in mine. I could've let out a loud sob when I didn't feel her response. "Santana..." My voice came out in a whisper. "Baby you need to wake up for me, please." Hot tears fell down my cheeks and fell carelessly on her pale skin. "Please Santana, I still need you baby, I still need you." I lean down and kissed the back of her hand, lingering on for a moment before pulling back. I stood up and laid myself next to her still holding onto her hand. I rested my head on her chest, clamming down a bit when I heard her heat beat. "Remember when my parents told me they were getting a divorce and I ran all the way to your house in the pouring rain... Remember you held me and told me that everything was gonna okay." I looked up at her and sat up a bit. "Santana I need you to tell me that, please, tell me that everything is okay and that your fine, please." My voice became more desperate. I just wanted to hear her voice again. Her angelic voice. "Santana, please... If you jump, I jump." I whispered at her, kissing her forehead. "I still need you, we still need you." I tried one more time but didn't get a response. The only noise that was hearable was her heart monitor. I lean my forehead against hers, letting my tears fall down. I lean down to kiss her lips, whimpering when I didn't feel her kiss me back. I looked at the monitor when it started to beat really fast. I looked back at her. "You felt that, huh baby?" I couldn't help the small smile on my lips but it faded when the monitor stopped beating and went dead. I looked back at the monitor to see the line now. "No,no,no... Santana wake up! Please!" I grabbed both of her hands when I heard the door swung open. "Ma'am were gonna need you to step out." One of the nurses said. But I quickly nodded my head. "N-no, she needs me." I held on tighter as more nurses told me to leave. I tried to fight against the tight embrace noticing that it was Finn when he grabbed me to pull me away from her. "No! Santana! Wake up!" I started to hit Finn against his chest when he turned me around in his arms. "Let me go! She needs me!" I turned around again to see the Doctor examining her. One of the nurses closed the door, leaving me to look at the blue door instead of Santana. "Come on." I heard Finn whisper in my hear and started to walk me back to the waiting room. I didn't bother to fight anymore.

When we got to the waiting room, everybody had their hands down and had tear stains down their eyes. Santana's mom was crying hard into her husband chest. I sat down at a chair, wiping away my tears but more quickly replaced them. I tried to stay strong for Santana's mom, but I couldn't. Not when Santana's heart stopped beating.

I jumped out of my seat when I saw the Doctor come. "How's Santana?" I quickly asked. My world stopped for the answer and by his face expression I knew it wasn't gonna be the answer I wanted. "We tried, I'm sorry." The words echoed through my head. I was in shock. The thought of her being gone rang around my head. The sound of Santana's mom drove me back to reality. "N-no, your lying! Let me see her, she's not leaving me!" I went to ran back to her room but this time Rachael stopped me and pulled me into a tight hug. I knew she wasn't gonna let me protest so I let out a loud sob and let my body give into the embrace, clutching onto her for dear life. I felt like the whole ground disappear beneath me and I was falling. She's gone


	2. Chapter 2

One-Shot

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as they lower the casket. Screams, whimpers and cries surround the silent cemetery. She's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back. I can't never run to her and have her hold me because she's gone. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, I didn't bother to see who it was, it was just gonna be another sad face saying how sorry they are for my loss. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of people saying that same bullshit, it's not gonna make this aching pain in my chest go away. Nothing can. Only she can. I can't handle another sympathy face, I don't want it. I just want her. I just want her here with me and they can't give that to me so I don't want their stupid comments and their sympathy. I want her to hold me, caress me and tell me that everything will be okay. "Do you need some time?" I heard the familiar voice whisper. I nodded my head at Rachael, not looking at her. I felt her kiss my temple, lingering on a little more than needed. More tears fell down my cheeks, wishing that those lips were Santana's lips. I watched as people left to their cars to leave before looking back at the tombstone where her body laid just six feet under. I dropped to my knees not caring if my black dress got dirty, I could care less about that. I ran my fingers through my hair and clenched onto them tightly as I let out a shaky breathe. I didn't waste my breathe on wiping away the tears because more tears would just come out. "I'm sorry Santana... I'm sorry for what I said that night, I didn't mean it, I love you... I love you more than anything in this whole..."

I stood up and walked back to the car where my mom was waiting for me, getting in the passenger seat and closing the door. "You alright?" I lean my head against window, letting my tears fall freely. I usually try to hide and not let anyone see my tears but it wasn't worth it anymore. Santana was the only one who saw me cry. I didn't bother to answer my mom; she knew I was beyond from being alright.

The whole car ride was silent except from my sniffles now and then. I got out the car as soon as my mom parked on our drive way. I ran up to my room once I open the door as soon as my door closed I let out a sob that I been holding in. I let my body drop on my bed as I sobbed, I sat myself up, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. My body started to shake and I closed my eyes, letting my whole mind drown in memories. Memories of her. Her smile, her lips, her eyes, her laugh, her touch, her sense of humor, her hair, everything. Everything that I won't be able to see. Ever. I let my fingers gild through my bed, my eyes following them. The memory of us here, taking our love even further, our first time.

I turned my head when I heard a knock. "Come in." I whispered in a low voice but loud enough for my mom to ear. "Hey, just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat?" I nodded my head and she let out a sigh, sitting on the edge of my bed. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke up, breaking the silence. "Remember the night of the ancient?" I asked. She nodded her head and didn't say anything, knowing I wasn't finish. "She was here and we... We got in an argument." I took in a shaky deep breathe in as I felt the tears come in. I felt her hand on mine, squeezing it reassuring me. "We got in argument because I got jealous that she was spending a lot of time with Puck instead of me... And it escalated to us yelling, I-I told her..." I lost my words in the middle of the story because of all my emotions getting in the way. "Baby you don't have to tell me." I nodded my head again. "I want too." She gave me another nod for me to keep going. "I told her to leave... And... And that I hated her." I let out a loud sob when she wrapped me in a hug and started to rub my back. "It's all my fault mom!" She began to rock me back and forth slowly. "No it's not."

"Y-Yes! Mom if I hadn't told her to leave then she wouldn't have gotten in a car ancient!" She pulled away and cupped my face, wiping away my tears. "Quinn, baby it wasn't your fault, it was that stupid heartless guy who decided to drink and drive... Baby Santana wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." I wanted to protest and yell at her that Santana was gone but I let her pull me into a hug. It wasn't long until I felt my body become exhausted from all the crying and my mom must've noticed because she laid me down. "Sleep tight." She whispered, covering me with the sheets and kissing my cheek. I waited until I heard the door close behind her before whispering, "I love you Santana."


End file.
